


Hate Is A Strong Word

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, High School, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hated Frank. Or, well, he thought he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Is A Strong Word

Gerard Way's fragile body heaved and panted, as he hid behind the bleachers in the school gym. ‘Go away, go away,’ he willed, but he was just granted with the sound of footsteps getting closer. He wanted to cry, but he held it in. He remained silent, listening attentively when he heard people talking, playing with the cuffs on his sweater.

 

He always wore a sweater, for reasons no one knew, but really should have. Gerard thought it was pretty damn obvious, at least.

 

“Ray, check the library. Bob, the bathrooms. I’ll check in here. We won’t let the bastard get away.” The voice said. Gerard knew that voice all too well. It was Frank Iero.

 

The gym door creaked open, and closed with a bang. Gerard held in a gasp, as the loud sound echoed across the gymnasium. Frank's footsteps got closer. Gerard crawled towards one of the gaps in between the seats on the bleachers. He looked out, and his eyes met Frank's instantly. He mentally cursed at himself. “Gee-tard,” Frank said, in fake innocence. “Why are you under there?”

 

Gerard carefully exited out from underneath the giant staircase, and shuffled along the wall opposite of Frank. “Where are you-“

 

Gerard ran out the back door of the gym before Frank could finish his sentence. “Fuck,” he heard Frank say quite loudly. “Get back here!” 

 

Gerard froze in the hallway, looking both ways. He knew Frank would be after him by now. Gerard went left, heading for the office. Frank was short on his trail, though.

 

Frank easily caught up to Gerard's puny figure, grabbing the back of his shirt. Gerard let out a short-lived scream, before Frank clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shut the fuck up,” he whispered harshly. Gerard whimpered quietly, as Frank lead him to a nearby janitors closet. He pushed Gerard in, and went in after, locking the door.

 

Gerard fell to the floor, and went into the corner, curling up in a secure ball. That was the only thing he felt like he could do. Frank went over to him, crossing his arms. “Did you really think you’d get away?”

 

Gerard shook his head. “N-No, I’m so-“

 

“Shut up!” Frank yelled, grabbing Gerard's arm, yanking him up to eye level. Gerard looked at Frank, eyes filled with fear. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he swore, before raising his fist. Gerard shut his eyes, and awaited the incoming blow, but he never recieved it.

 

A feeling shot through Frank- one that he hadn’t felt in a really long time- and he lowered his arm. He was confused as to why he couldn’t punch the red-haired boy in front of him. He just _couldn’t_ do it. It didn’t feel right. He stared at Gerard in confusion, which slowly turned into sympathy.

 

Gerard opened one eye slowly, and then both. His breathing was uneven. He didn’t know what was going on. Hell, neither did Frank, for that matter.

 

Frank just felt a pang of remorse hit him. How did it just get to him _now?_ “Gerard, I'm-- I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly. Gerard blinked rapidly. “You’re sorry?” he asked.

 

Frank nodded. “I don’t know what I’ve been doing for the past year, holy crap,"

 

Gerard let out a dry laugh. “Well, let me fill you in. You and your so called _‘friends’_ have been beating me to a pulp almost everyday.”

 

 Frank shook his head. “No, I know that. But I don’t know why I do- or, well, did those things to you.” 

 

“I’ve been wondering why for a long time, Frank. Why do you all of a sudden care?” Gerard asked. “I don’t care!” Frank said quickly. A bit too quickly.  “I’m, just sorry.”

 

“Bullshit!” Gerard yelled, letting all of his emotions out. “You’re a horrible person. You hurt me for your entertainment, not giving two fucks how much it causes me pain! Because you’re selfish! You think you’re so cool! Yeah, you’re so fucking cool! Now piss off!”

 

Frank gulped. He wasn’t expecting that. At all. “Gerard,”

 

“Don’t. Just leave,” Gerard said. “You’ve done enough already.” Frank shook his head, and stepped closer to Gerard. Gerard backed up, but only a couple centimetres, before his back hit the wall. “Go away,” he said.

 

“No, Gerard, please-“

 

“Go away!” Gerard said again, voice raising hoarsely. He hit Frank's chest as hard as wanted to. Frank just stood there. “I hate you! Just leave me alone!”

 

Frank took a few of the hits. He felt like he deserved most of them. He did try to stop Gerard, though.

 

“Shush, it’s okay,” Frank said, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Gerard's torso. Gerard tried to push him away, hitting and kicking him at every chance he got. “Don’t touch me! Stop!” He yelled. He struggled against Frank's hold weakly, and eventually gave up, collapsing in Frank's arms, crying. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” he repeated, over and over again.

 

“Shh,” Frank shushed him. “You’re okay,”

 

“I’m not okay!” He yelled, looking up to Frank. “I’m not! I can’t forget any of the things you did to me! You’re fucking terrible! I hate you, I really do-“

 

But, before Gerard could talk anymore, Frank kissed him. He just kissed him. Frank had always wondered how Gerard's lips would feel.

 

That was a thought he liked to keep to himself, though. Man, if his friends knew. Could he even call them friends, though?

 

Gerard automatically tensed up. Frank grabbed the back of Gerard's head, keeping him there. Gerard wanted to pull away, but another part of him _wanted_ this; _craved_ this. Maybe he even wanted Frank. So, he found himself kissing back with a bit of hesitancy.

 

Frank pushed Gerard against the wall lightly, removing his hand from the mob of red hair it was tangled in. Gerard didn’t pull away. He just kept kissing Frank, finding it strangely enjoyable. He wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, losing himself slightly.

 

Frank involuntarily grinded against Gerard, causing himself to gasp.

 

Gerard moaned, and leant into Frank's touch more; _wanting_ more. But he wouldn’t tell Frank that.

 

“I hate you, I fucking hate you,” Gerard murmured, gripping Frank's shirt. Frank nodded, “I know,”

 

_(Ending 1; no smut)_

 

[Frank kissed Gerard, grabbing his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in between kisses. “Shut up,” Gerard said, kissing back deeply, so that both of them couldn’t talk anymore.

 

They continued to kiss for quite a while; Frank giving sorrowful, passionate kisses, whereas Gerard's were filled with anger, and desperation; hate for this stupid boy who had caused him so much pain. He was  _kissing_ this bully, and he was enjoying it.

 

They both jumped when the bell suddenly rang for next period. It was very unexpected. They scrambled away from each other, kind of coming out of some sort of trance. They stared at each other for a moment, before Gerard touched his lips gently, a little smile making its way onto his face. Frank could only see little of Gerard's actions, but he got the gist, and ended up smiling as well.

 

“Uh,” Frank said, and Gerard lowered his hand. “I guess we’re okay now?”

 

Gerard walked over to Frank. “I still fucking hate you,” he whispered, before crashing his lips onto Franks.]

 

_(Ending 2; smut)_

 

[They continued to kiss for quite a while- Frank giving sorrowful, passionate kisses, whereas Gerard's were filled with anger, and desperation- until Gerard couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He hated himself for initiating it, but he had to. He wanted Frank so badly; and he hated that. He pushed Frank away a bit, and took off his sweater, throwing it to the ground, as well as his shirt. Frank followed suit, and pulled his own shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Gerard glanced at Frank quickly, before starting to take off his jeans. Frank searched his pockets for that little familiar bottle, and found it, smiling to himself. He removed his pants, allowing them to join the rest of discarded clothing on the dirty floor.

 

Frank crashed his lips to Gerard's, and stepped closer, pushing his bare chest against the other boys. Gerard slipped his hand around to Frank's backside, hesitantly pushing his lower back closer, hoping Frank would get the hint.

 

And, oh boy, did he ever.

 

Frank pushed his crotch into Gerard's _hard_. Gerard moaned, and rested his head on Frank's shoulder. “Fuck. You,” he breathed out. “Do it again,”

 

Frank repeated the action- each time, receiving a noise from Gerard- until he took a step further. He removed his boxers, and then hooked his thumbs underneath of Gerard's. Gerard nodded quickly.

 

Frank pulled Gerard's boxers down, and let them fall to his ankles. He bit his lip, and kissed Gerard. Gerard stepped out of the leg holes, pushing his underwear away. He kissed Frank back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I hate you. I need you,” he said, looking at Frank with some strong source of determination.

 

Frank put the lube bottle in Gerard's hands. “Do it,”

 

Gerard didn't even want to know why Frank had lube ready and at his disposal. But right now, he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much.

 

Gerard nodded fast, opening the bottle. He poured some into his hand, and then lathered Frank up. Frank moaned at the contact, breathing becoming rapid noticeably.

 

Frank gripped Gerard's hips. “Up,” he said. Gerard jumped up, wrapping his legs around Frank's waist. “Fuck me, just fuck me,” Gerard muttered, eyes closing. Frank nodded, and positioned himself, slamming in without warning.

 

Gerard cried out in pain, biting his lip _._ “Fuck!” he yelled. “You fucking _asshole,_ I can't believe you just--”

 

Frank simply pulled out, and rammed right back in, groaning at the feeling. Gerard's body lurched back against the wall, cutting his earlier sentence short. “Oh my God,” he said quietly. Frank switched angles, and pounded into one spot he thought would have Gerard in a fit of moans. He was right.

 

“ _Frank,_ fuck!” Gerard moaned, throwing his head back. “There, yes, right there, that's-- _yes,_ ”

 

Frank impaled Gerard with every thrust, hitting that spot over and over again. “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Gerard choked out, panting.

 

Gerard absolutely hated the way his words just flowed out. He hated it. But it was all true. He didn’t want Frank to stop. It felt too good for it to stop.

 

“I won’t,” Frank said, rolling his hips into Gerard's, causing them both to moan. “Gerard, oh god,” Frank muttered.

 

Gerard was in complete bliss. He had only had sex once, and it wasn’t that enjoyable. It was sweet and sensual. Yeah, he reached his designated orgasm, but it didn’t feel as good as this.

 

Gerard's moans were uneven, coming out with no control. He couldn't control sound, words, or breathing anymore. His lubed hands scratched at Frank's back, as he tried to contain himself, but he couldn’t. “Fuck, I’m so close,”

 

Frank shut his eyes tight for a moment, before opening them again. “Me too,” he groaned.

 

“Frank,” Gerard gasped out, before moaning again, helplessly. “Touch me,”

 

Frank used his left arm to keep Gerard propped against the wall, still keeping his thrusts steady, as he jerked Gerard quickly with his right hand.

 

“Yeah, oh my _God,_ I-“ Gerard got cut off by a load breathy moan, leaning forward, and biting Frank's shoulder as he came. Frank followed shortly after, stilling inside of Gerard, and leaning his head back, moaning roughly.

 

He rode both of them out, by slowly pumping Gerard, and moving in and out of him, before pulling out.

 

Frank lowered Gerard to the ground, and rested his forehead against his. Gerard leaned against the wall, panting. He closed his eyes, and let out a dry laugh. “Holy shit, I can’t believe we just did that.”

 

Frank nodded, kissing Gerard again. “You okay?”

 

“I’m good…” Gerard's reply was cut short, and he realized just how serious the situation they were in was. “You- We just had sex!” He exclaimed. Frank nodded, a stupid grin on his stupid _face,_ fucker. “Yeah, we did,”

 

“Oh God, oh my God, why did I do that?” Gerard asked, himself more than Frank. “Maybe ‘cause you can’t resist me?” Frank joked, wiggling his body a bit to get the tease across.

 

“No no no, Frank, this is serious!” Gerard hissed, slapping Frank's bicep weakly, before touching the back of his head to the tiled wall. Frank pursed his lips. “It felt good though, didn’t it?”

 

Gerard pushed Frank away lightly. “I’ve had better,” he lied.

 

“Oh, I’m sure of it. _‘Frank! Yes, oh, right there!’_ ” Frank parroted, scratching at his chest while doing so. Gerard blushed. “Shut up,”

 

“ _Don’t fucking stop!_ ” Frank moaned out, pretending to stroke himself, before laughing. “It was incredibly hot, though, don’t worry,”

 

Gerard just sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, so you were pretty good… you were the best I’ve ever had, I’ll admit it, just shut _up,_ ”

 

Frank smiled in triumph. “That’s what I thought.” Gerard just shook his head, wanting to roll his eyes so hard that they'd pop out, or something.

 

“We should do it again,” Frank flirted. “I”m really starting to like you; and I know you like me, too,”

 

Gerard blushed an even deeper red, thankful that the room was so dimmly lit. “That’s not true,” He argued.

 

“It’s so fucking true, Gee,” Frank whispered, coming closer, and pressing their bare bodies together. He grabbed Gerard's wrist, and brought it up. He accidentally placed it in the crack of light coming through the door, seeing the cuts and bruises clearly.

 

Gerard yanked his wrist away, putting his arm behind his back. “What are you doing? Don’t look at those,” 

 

Frank shook his head. “Please, let me see them,” he begged. Gerard stayed silent.

 

Frank gently grabbed Gerard's arm, pulling it out from behind him.

 

Gerard shut his eyes tight. He didn’t want to see Frank's face. He didn't want Frank to see _him._ But then… he felt something. He felt something soft on the scarred skin of his wrist. He opened his eyes, and gasped at what he saw. Frank was kissing his scars.

 

He let out an airy noise, and shook his head. “Frank,” he whimpered. That was one way to make his heart completely fucking _melt_.

 

Frank took his other wrist, littered it in kisses as well, before sinking down to his knees. He used his hands to feel Gerard's thighs, the vertical bumps swiping across his fingertips. He kissed Gerard's thighs as well, letting a tear run down his face. 

 

When he was finished, he came back up. They were both crying. How had Frank changed so fast?

 

Frank looked away for a moment, before looking back. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?” he asked quietly.

 

Gerard nodded shamefully. Frank hit the wall. “Fuck!” he yelled. Gerard watched him, letting out small sobs. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “Don’t you dare apologize, Gerard. This is all on me. _I’m_ sorry. I can’t believe I made you do this to yourself,” Frank said, voice hoarse now, a small whine hidden behind it.

 

“It’s okay! it’s fine now. Just tell your friends to stop tormenting me, and I’ll do it less,” Gerard explained desperately, reaching out to Frank, who was shaking his head. “Do it _less?_ I don’t want that! I never want you to do it! Ever!” he yelled, but Gerard could tell he was trying to keep it cool.

 

Gerard nodded. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try. I can try, definitely,”

 

Frank pulled Gerard into a tight, warm hug. “I understand why you hate me now,”

 

Gerard hugged back. “Hate is a strong word,” he said. “I don’t feel it for you. I like you,”

 

Frank smiled lightly, a bit sad, but still _there_. “We’ll work through this together, alright?” He whispered. Gerard nodded, and kissed him. “Together,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
